


Stupid Box

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, Lucifer is a stubborn shit, M/M, angelic curse, curse, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wasn’t about to take orders from a stupid box. Maybe he should’ve.





	Stupid Box

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fuck or Die Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Lucifer should know better than to look into curse boxes warded against angels. He honestly should. He’s a multi-millennial old angel. Not just any angel- an archangel. And the Omega knew that if it was warded against angels and had a nice little phrase in Latin saying that Omegas should stay the fuck away, he should listen.

He did not.

Why? Because he was a multi-millennial year old archangel, the first Omega ever in existence, and he was a proud, stubborn being that wasn’t going to take orders from a stupid box.

So what did he do?

He found a way to get around the warding- it’s amazing what acetone will remove- and opened the box.

That, he learned almost immediately, was a mistake.

He whined, feeling the worst heat he’s ever had wash over him. There was a pool of slick in his jeans before he could stop it, and his cock was hard enough to cut diamond.

This was not good.

He fumbled for his phone as he began tearing his clothes off, dialing Sam.

“Sam??” he panted when Sam picked up, whining as his torso was freed from his shirt, the stark cold air in the recesses of the library towards the dungeon stiffening his already hard nipples even more.

“Are you okay??” the Alpha immediately asked.

“I need you, Alpha,” Lucifer whined pleadingly, groaning in brief relief when his cock was freed from the denim prison, thankful that he opted for no boxers that day as he shoved them down. “Need you really bad.”

He could tell Sam was frowning. “You just had a heat,” his mate murmured. “You were supposed to be organizing the curse boxes down there while I checked the radios. What happened?”

Lucifer swallowed and whimpered. “I opened one of them,” he admitted. “Alpha, please.”

Sam sighed. “Which one did you open?”

“One that was warded against angels and told Omegas to stay away,” Lucifer further admitted. “Alpha, please, come here and knot me.”

Sam sighed again. “Give me five minutes, baby, I’ll be right there,” he said soothingly before hanging up.

Lucifer whined and fell to the ground, scraping his knees and the palms of his hands as he broke his fall. His knees felt weak, and he felt his vision blurring. Gasping as his hole spasmed around nothing, he ducked his head into his hands and willed for his body to stop shaking. His wings flared from his back, as they were wont to do in situations where Lucifer couldn’t control his body, and covered him in a pillowy blanket of rose pink tipped white feathers.

Sam arrived to find Lucifer presenting, his hole, ass and backs of his thighs wetter than he’s ever seen them; his wings sleek and shiny with copious amounts of oil and trembling. Lucifer’s sob tore through the room and Sam hurried to undress.

“I’m here, little Omega,” Sam soothed as he managed to get out of his shirts and jeans in a manner quick enough that impressed him. “Shh, it’s okay, baby.” He gave a look at the box Lucifer had opened, his eyes trailing over the Latin as he raced over to his mate, running a hand down his back to calm him. “I’m here. I’ll give you my knot.”

He pushed into Lucifer, still reading over the Latin, his mind translating as best as it could. Lucifer was the wettest he’s ever been, and Sam should know- there was no resistance and it greedily sucked him in.

Lucifer began to feel better the moment Sam stuck his cock into him and he moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Sam,” he breathed.

“That’s right, I’m here,” Sam murmured, leaning over to peck Lucifer’s cheek as his hips began rocking into him, not even starting off slow. Both of them knew that the archangel could handle anything the hunter threw at him. Sam took two fistfuls of wings and began pounding into Lucifer, hearing his mate cry out in pleasure as he finally got what he wanted.

Sam finished translating the Latin and groaned as he fucked Lucifer faster and harder, shaking his head. “After this,” he murmured, “we’re going to have a long talk about you opening boxes you weren’t supposed to.”

Lucifer whined and whimpered.

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t on a hunt, or on a run,” Sam hissed, gripping the feathers tighter. “It’s a curse for Omegas, to send them into a fuck or die heat.”

Lucifer moaned weakly. “Huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam grunted, slamming into Lucifer harder, using his wings as leverage. “Designed to kill if you’re not fucked within two hours.”

Lucifer gasped, feeling Sam’s knot press against his rim. “Oh,” he managed to say.

“And it works on angels, which is why it was angel warded, you idiot,” Sam growled. “What if I wasn’t here, Lucifer? Would you have gone begging for a knot from Dean?”

“No, no, only you, Alpha,” Lucifer whined, feeling tears sting his eyes. He was stupid. And prideful. “Alpha, knot me, please!” he added. He couldn’t take the curse anymore, fuck, it hurt-

Sam’s knot caught and Lucifer screamed, his body falling limp as part of the curse left, drifting back into its source. He didn’t cum- maybe, it was designed to be a two parter?- but it didn’t matter.

Sam groaned as they were tied, releasing his grip on Lucifer’s feathers and straightening them out. “Baby?” Sam asked softly, running a hand down his back.

“Yeah?” Lucifer mumbled.

“Did you cum?” Sam asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, Alpha,” he whispered.

Sam tsked and sat up, bringing Lucifer with him and holding him close. The knot pushed itself deeper and Lucifer whined, throwing his head back. His cock was hard and leaking.

Sam took Lucifer’s cock and began stroking him slowly, yet firmly.

“Nooo,” Lucifer whined, squirming. He didn’t want to cum. He didn’t deserve to cum. Not after being so stupid and basically putting a death sentence on his head.

“You don’t want to?” Sam asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Lucifer nodded in affirmation.

“Why not, little Omega?” Sam asked gently, stilling his hand.

“Don’t wanna,” Lucifer mumbled.

“Baby, your body is still feverish like it is when you’re in heat,” Sam murmured softly. “The curse is still in you; it’ll probably leave once you’ve had yours.”

“Don’t want mine,” Lucifer said petulantly.

Sam nipped Lucifer’s ear gently. “Enjoy it, we’ll talk after,” he whispered. “I’m not having you die.”

Of course Sam figured it out, and Sam let his hand stroke Lucifer again, and this time, Lucifer whined in pleasure this time, still feeling the tears kiss the backs of his eyes as he tried to just enjoy it, but the guilt feeling still lingered in the pit of his stomach.  

It took a little bit of Sam jerking Lucifer off, accompanied by soft kisses and harsh bites to his neck and shoulders, but once Sam’s teeth slid home in his mating mark, Lucifer had no choice but to cum, and he cried out loudly, letting the tears run down his face as he spilled onto his stomach and chest, Sam’s hand stroking him through the orgasm and getting messy as well.

When the tremors in Lucifer’s body had subsided, and the curse left his body completely, Sam kissed one of the tears away and hugged his Omega close.

“It’s okay, angel,” he whispered. Lucifer shook his head, choking out a sob. “Why is it not okay?”

“I could’ve died because I decided not to listen to a stupid box,” Lucifer sobbed.

Sam rolled his eyes and hugged Lucifer close. “But you didn’t, baby. And you did good. You called me immediately and told me what happened. Yes, it was a dumb thing to do, but we learn from it. Okay?”

Lucifer shrugged and buried his face into his Alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent and nosing at the twin mating mark.

Sam smiled and held Lucifer close. “I’m still gonna paddle this sweet ass later today for making me worried and to remind you that the stupid boxes have warnings for a reason,” he murmured, “but it’s going to be light. I think you learned more from this, didn’t you?”

Lucifer nodded, inhaling Sam’s scent deeply.

“Good,” Sam murmured, kissing his hair. “How about once we get free, we take a nice long hot soak in the tub to wash the scent off of us and to make you feel clean, then we curl up in bed?”

“Really?” Lucifer whispered. “You’re not mad?”

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s nose. “Not mad, baby. I probably would’ve done the same thing. Hell, we both know Dean would have.”

Lucifer laughed and snuggled into you. “I nearly lost you,” he whispered.

Sam nodded. “I know. But you didn’t. You’re okay. I’m here. We’re fine.”

Lucifer nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

Sam nipped his ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure that curse is nice and out of you for the rest of the day.”

Lucifer shivered.

“I love you, little Omega,” Sam said softly.

“I love you too, Alpha,” Lucifer said, tilting his head up and kissing his mate, feeling all the remaining tension ebb away.

Maybe it was stupid of him to open that fucking box. But hey, if it lead to an all day fuck session with Sam and a paddling later? Then, yes, please, he was on board with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
